swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Knights
The Imperial Knights are the Empire's answer to the Jedi Order. Vision Continuing the idea that began with Force-sensitive stormtrooper, Starkiller, the Reborn, and the Shadowtroopers, the Imperial Knights are a faction of soldiers in the Galactic Empire that are able to use the Force and skilled in lightsaber combat. The Imperial Knights were the brainchild of Moff Eckhardt and the Doctor. History The Imperial Knights program was the brainchild of Adamska Eckhardt as a means to give the Empire it's own dark version of the Jedi Order. While similar programs have been done in the past, Eckhardt wanted a fresh start, developing a means to be able to graft ability to use the Force onto an elite member of the Imperial Army, creating a deadly and seasoned veteran warrior who would be more than a match for any Jedi. Eventually, Eckhardt would meet with a man who would be able to make his vision become a reality. However, this vision would meet with troubles along the way before the Order was finally well established. The ability to graft the Force onto a being proved to be a far more difficult process than initially thought. The process used to give the ability to use the Force to the soldiers proved to be highly unstable. The first wave all save one went insane, died, or were rendered useless. The leader of the Knights at this period went insane, declaring himself a new Sith Lord, donning armor stylized after Darth Vader, believing himself to be a new Sith'ari. The one success of the project, Victor Cronqvist, is tasked by Eckhardt in hunting down and eliminating the rest of the Knights and ensuring they were wiped out. Taking a division of Storm Troopers, he ambushed the Knights on Dantooine, killing the Order save for only a few who managed to escape. This act created a Dark Side Nexus that would be capitalized on later during the construction of the academy later as a formal base of operations for the Knights. After this act, Victor tracked the remaining Knights down and put an end to them, leaving only his former leader. Having tracked the Knight to Vjun, Victor entered Bast Castle and faced his former commander in a duel. The duel was long and intense, but eventually the leader was slain, and Victor returned to Bastion to report that all the Knights were dead. It seemed that the Imperial Knights were finished. However, this was not the case, as the Doctor was able to study Victor and compare him to the other Knights' information and improve upon the grafting process and create a stable means of granting one the ability to use the Force. This new wave of Knights became the established order of Imperial Knights in service today. Lightsaber Forms The Imperial Knights are trained like the Jedi in the ways of using the Lightsaber. However, their forms are an amalgamation of the Jedi Saber forms using information from Palpatine's records, and from the New Jedi Order's saber styles. The forms are as follows: *Form I: Way of the Derriphan *Form II: Way of the Terentatek *Form III: Way of the Rakghoul *Form IV: Way of the Tuk'ata *Form V: Way of the Hssiss Note: Information regarding the styles coming soon. Ranks *Grand Cordon - Supreme Commander, answers to the Moff Council. Currently held by Victor Cronqvist. *Knight Commander - Elite warriors of the Imperial Knights. *Commander - Trainers and soldiers for the Order. *Chevalier - New Recruits and apprentice warriors. Roster of the Imperial Knights As of 32 ABY: († =confirmed death) Grand Cordon * First Cordon † * Setis Jaedah * Christoff Dirano * Matiak Hanz (retired) * Victor Cronqvist Knight Commander * Vance Claustrum Commander Chevalier Armor and Equipment Each Imperial Knight carried a standardized silver lightsaber that produced a silver blade. This symbolized the order's unity, as well as the fact that each member was less than the organization that they served. The lightsabers were crafted using synthetic crystals, using knowledge from Palpatine's Book of Anger, in a process bereft of ceremony or significance. To an Imperial Knight, a lightsaber was merely a tool, and their training devoted as much attention to fighting in vehicles, bare-handed, and with the Force. The standard uniform was a suit of crimson armor, that was made from the same material found in the armor of Darth Vader. The metalurgy used in the creation of the armor made it resistant to lightsabers for an extended amount of time. The Imperial insignia was printed on the left shoulder pad and right gauntlet; the gauntlet itself was also created using the same process as that of the armor. The uniform also included a black hood and cape. As skilled masters of the Force, Imperial Knights knew how to get the most out of their armor. The Master Armorer of the Imperial Knights crafted specialized life-preserving armor for Knights who had been severely injured. Locations * Imperial Knights Academy (Dantooine) Resources * N-K Necrosis combat droids * EG Mark II Combat Droids Category:Force-based Organization Category:Imperial Organizations Category:Imperial Knights